


Friendsgiving

by Communist_Cow



Series: Haikyuu Holidays :) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friendsgiving, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Thanksgiving, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Communist_Cow/pseuds/Communist_Cow
Summary: Takeda and Ukai have the team come over years later for a friendsgiving dinner. Everyone leaves Takedas house, except for Ukai.A line gets crossed.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: Haikyuu Holidays :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025317
Kudos: 44





	Friendsgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for myself but thought others might enjoy it :)  
> I don't have a beta/ proofreader other than myself so there are probably mistakes

Takeda straightened out the chairs around his living room while he watched Ukai pick up stray cups. The night had been fairly well received. Most of the team had come back from college or other affairs for a quiet night of looking back on older times. Kageyama and Hinata had brought in two side dishes made of pasta and cream and a few other mystery ingredients, while Kiyoko and Daichi brought sweet desserts that everyone swooned over. Only Asahi had managed to get tipsy off the mulled cider.  
It was 10:30 now. Late enough that everyone had finally made their way out the door. Everyone besides Ukai, but Takeda had figured he would stick around after to help clean up. He was always considerate like that.  
“Looks like all our kids have grown up, Ittetsu.” Ukai spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet after-party calmness.  
Takeda hummed at that, “Our kids huh.” That sounded nice. Their kids. Of course, they were their kids, having watched them grow and develop into the young adults they were now. It was bittersweet, but Takeda could breathe easy knowing they were all willing to come back for holidays to visit their old coaches. It helped him realize that he had done a good job as a coach.  
Ukai made his way over to where Takeda stood by the fireplace, setting his bag full of trash down beside him. They were close now. The night had been full of laughs but a slight tension between the two of them. Nothing too serious but Takeda could tell Ukai felt it too, being around the team again brought back good memories of fond warm summer nights. Back when they were closer. That tension had always been there though hadn’t it? The line they never crossed, never mentioned. That line was thin tonight. Nothing had ever been awkward between them, but it was always like a veil around them. Not lifting to show anyone’s true intentions.  
Ukai’s cheeks were rosy, but Takeda knew better than to blame the alcohol. He hardly had any in the first place. “You’re blushing, Keishin.” Takeda could feel the atmosphere change with that small line. He didn’t know what possessed him to even point it out.  
“Who could blame me when you look like that?” He could feel his own cheeks flush. It seemed Ukai was hit with the same confidence boost of having the team back. Backed up against the wall beside the fireplace, Ukai was closer now, his hand fiddling with a small, frayed string falling from Takedas own grey sweater. He couldn’t help but think how ridiculous that had sounded.  
It’s not like he was wearing anything special. A grey threadbare sweater, and jeans that were a bit more on the comfy side. “You must be more drunk than I realized.” Takedas voice was quieter than necessary, unsure of weather he was reading the situation correctly. That had been what had stopped him any time before. This uncertainty. What if Ukai was just being overly friendly? Or maybe he was just drunk, though that was doubtful.  
“I doubt it. You just never fail to put me at a loss for words.” Takeda could feel his heart race at Ukais words. They were so close now he could almost feel the taller mans breath. Faces inching closer when an abrupt, manic knock at the door forced the men apart as Takeda all but ran to answer the door.  
Smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from his sweater in a nervous fit, Takeda opened the door to Hinata and Kageyama shivering in the cold, speaking quickly about leaving a casserole dish behind. Ukai brought it to them, having already wiped it clean not too long before. The two bowed apologies as they backed out of their old sensei’s home, waving once outside, and the two older men watched them leave.  
Ukai shook his head as he smiled. “Those two, I doubt they’ll ever grow up, huh?” he laughed as he turned back towards the kitchen. Takeda joined him there as he fixed two mugs of steamy hot chocolate, Takedas piled high with whipped cream. They made their way back to the living room, some garbage still strewn haphazardly around the room, but that could wait until later. Sitting on the couch, the two reminisced about older times, from the drinking games they played during training camps to the time Nishinoya got locked inside the equipment room. “Remember when you asked me to come coach for you?” Ukais voice was fond and warm.  
“How could I forget?” Takeda laughed into his mug before taking another sip, “I kept stumbling over my words. I had such a big crush on you, I could hardly contain myself.” The words were out before he could stop them, and time stood still. He hadn’t meant to reveal that last bit. He opened his mouth to keep the conversation flowing, to change the subject to anything else, but Ukai beat him to it.  
“That so?” he was smiling now, more than before, looking down into his mug. “And now?” Takeda lowered his eyes back to his mug, which was almost only whipped cream at this point. He could feel heat in his cheeks, noticing just how close they were again. His whole left side was pressed up against the other man. His legs were crossed and their knees touched.  
“Well..” He scratched at the back of his head trying to come up with an answer. He felt his chin being pulled as Ukai literally forced his attention back on him. “That’s good, Id feel like an ass if I did this otherwise.” Their lips were together then, soft and warm from their drinks. Ukai pulled away first, and Takeda could taste the cinnamon Ukai had peppered into his own hot chocolate.  
“I didn’t realize…” Takeda trailed off but chapped lips were back on his. A much more desperate kiss followed. Mugs forgotten on the coffee table as Takeda gripped his hands into the soft fabric of Ukais sweater, while he had one hand gripped on Takedas thigh, and the other held tightly at the back of his neck.  
They pulled away again, breathless. “You mean we could’ve been doing this, this whole time?” Takeda was laughing his words out, almost giddy in his current situation. Soft holiday themed music played in the background and Takeda had to use it to ground himself. Between the swelling between his thighs and the look Ukai was giving him it was almost too much. Like being a teenager again.  
Ukai looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Both of his hands held his face now, and it felt so overwhelmingly intimate. “I wanted to do that for a while now but..” Ukai sounded nervous and completely different from his usual cool persona. The tension between them cut short when the clock down the hall started to chime, counting out 12 tolls.  
Ukai looked down at his watch, “Its getting late.”  
“Stay,” Takeda spat out, sounding a little more eager than he meant. “Please.”

~~~

That morning Takeda woke up to an empty bed, but the smell of coffee flitted to his nose as the slight panic ebbed away. Scared he had made a mistake. But the piles of clothes thrown all across the floor reassured him, knowing Ukai wouldn’t have left without dressing first.


End file.
